


Winner Takes All

by Toodentz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Competition, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Foreplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: 2D is tired of losing, so he decides to play a game he knows he can win.





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys I'm not even going to lie, I think this is the best fic I've ever written. I'm appauled by the amount of sin I just put into the world, so you're welcome. Original ask and post can be found on gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Let me know what you think I love comments!

"I win.”

“That’s not fair! I had the Boardwalk!” 

“Stu, just because you have the Boardwalk doesn’t mean you win, you don’t have any other proper-”

“I hate this bloody game.”

“It hates your face.”

“Murdoc! Enough.” 

It had been 3 hours. Your nice, quiet evening with Stu had turned into a “family” game night, because someone is too stubborn to turn down a challenge and another someone doesn’t know how to keep his broken nose out of your love life. “It’s just one game of Monopoly,” he said to you. “It’ll go by quickly.” 

A lie.

“I’m gonna kick that green wanker’s ass.”

Another lie. 

Granted, technically neither of them won the game. Noodle wiped the board with properties and hotels, and monopolized the railroads and services like a pro. No one stood a chance against her. 

“I want a rematch!” Stu was bitterly clenching his fists on the table, clearly steaming and acting like a child. 

“Stu, I came here to spend time with you, not to watch you lose at Monopoly.” You take a seat innocently in his lap and kiss his cheek. “Can we please move on from this?”

“But I-”

“Yeah, ‘D, it’s way past Noodle’s bed time.” Russel responded, yawning and gently pushing Noodle away from the table while Murdoc put the board away. 

“Russ, I’m 16 I don’t have a-”

“Bedtime. You’re gonna be irritated tomorrow if you don’t sleep, and nobody wants to deal with that.” She huffed and crossed her arms, but without argument went off to her room. Russel snuck away to his room too, leaving the three of you alone. 

You brush the hair on the nape of 2D’s neck with your fingers, tickling his skin and making him shiver. He kisses you, slow and soft just the way you like. It’s almost enough to make you forgive him for making you suffer through Monopoly. 

“Get a room.” Murdoc sneers, bitter and reeling from his defeat. 

“That’s a great idea,” you whisper in 2D’s ear, hoping it would be enough to tempt him back the direction you were hoping the night would go. “He might be on to something.” 

“Perhaps we should take this upstairs?” He giggled, shooting a mocking glance at Murdoc before letting you guide him away. “At least I win one thing tonight,” He joked just before Murdoc was out of earshot. Something that sounded like a shoe hit the wall after you’d passed it. 

You lead him to his bedroom, shutting the door with a quick turn of the lock. You feel his long arms reach around your torso and hold you tightly. He lets you turn to face him before tightening his grip on you again, placing a tender kiss on your forehead. 

“What exactly do you think you’ve won?” you tease, letting your nose rub against his. 

“You, obviously.” He smiles wide with closed eyes, leaning his forehead against yours, tempting you. 

“You haven’t won shit tonight, pretty boy. What makes you think I want to sleep with someone who gets his ass kicked by a 16 year old?”

“That’s not fair, Noodle is like… super-human.”

“It’s Monopoly, Stu, let it go.” You kiss his nose to remind him you’re only joking. He smiles again. 

“So what you’re saying is you want me to win you over right?” He grins suspiciously, letting a hand gently stroke your arm before gripping your waist. “In that case… I have a little game we can play.”

“What is it with you and playing games you know you’re going to lose?” You tease, copying his movements and gripping his waist, pulling him closer to you. 

“Because I know I’m not gonna lose this one.”

“Your confidence is cute,” you tease, hovering centimeters away from his lips. “What’s the game?”

He leans over your ear, taking a little nibble on the skin right below it before “I’m gonna make you scream my name before I scream yours.” Your skin gets hot at the suggestion, little shivers of excitement run up your back. 

“I don’t know about that… you’re quite the screamer.” 

“I don’t scream I-” 

“Moan loudly? Same thing.” He backs you against the door, holding your hips close to his and you can feel the heat begin to radiate off of his body. He doesn’t say a word, and instead watches your face blush as his hips pin you down. You begin to question your chances, after all you’d been waiting for him all night. “What are the rules?” 

“I get 15 minutes. If I can make you yell for me in that time, I win. If I can’t, you get a turn. We keep going until someone gives. Sound fair?”

“We could go all night at that rate,” you smirk. “We’re both pretty stubborn.”

“I doubt it. You don’t know what I want to do to you…” He had you hooked with his words, you felt hot and bothered already and he’d barely touched you. You take your chances anyways. 

“Fifteen minutes,” you repeat. Surely you could hold out that long. He removes a hand from your waist and sets his watch. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose,” you droll, trying to seem like the little he had done wasn’t already effecting you. 

“Good.” He clicked his watch into starting and pinned you hard against the door again, this time diving his teeth into your neck in the process. Your eyes widen, clearly not predicting this dominant behavior from him. It was new… it was exciting. Maybe he really was a sore loser. 

He weaves his fingers between yours and pulls your hands out from behind his back, raising them above you head and holding your wrists tightly against the door. He uses his hips to push you harder against the surface, his strength holding you tight against every curve of his body. You feel one particular curve press against your lower midsection, leaving you wishing he’d go just a bit lower. He kisses you hard but passionately, sucking your lower lip and biting just hard enough to get a shiver from you. You try to thrust your hips towards him and he pins you harder, stopping the kiss to glare devilishly at you. “That’s against the rules.” 

“You never said anything about that,” you breathe, not realizing your chest was already heaving. 

“My 15 minutes, my moves. You can’t try to get me until I’m done.” 

You pout, wishing there was something you could do to get him to go a little faster. You wanted him worse than you’d let on. “Fine,” you admit. “Clock’s ticking.”

He lets go of your hands and grabs your thighs, picking you up quickly and carrying you to his bed. He drags his lips across your collarbone, sliding his hands up your body to expose your stomach, then your chest. He tosses your shirt to the ground before trailing his lips over the soft curves of your chest, sliding his hands behind your back to unclasp your bra. He slips the cushy material off of you and continues, letting his lips travel across your body. You feel one hand slide downward while the other settles over your chest. He lets his hands cup you while his fingers toy with the sensitive part of your nipples, as he kisses and gently bites the other. You feel your senses being pushed too far when his low travelling hand slides past the waistband of your jeans. He slides single finger into you and finds your weak spot, pressing against you and rubbing his finger gently into you. You let out a gasp and panic, hoping he wouldn’t try to play it off as him winning. But the rules were clear, you had to say his name. 

This game wasn’t as easy as you thought it would be. 

You bite your lip hard, hoping keeping your mouth shut would prevent you from letting anything else slip out. He lets his other hand fall to your waist as he pulls out of you, lowering his body over you and trailing his kisses down your stomach. He doesn’t stop to look at you. He knows he’s about to win.

He pulls your jeans off with one quick motion, still dragging his lips down your body at an agonizing pace. He presses his face into the soft skin right below your stomach and bites, leaving you breathless. His teeth grip the fabric of your underwear and he moves lower still, pulling your undergarments along with him and sliding them off the rest of the way with his hands. You already felt like teetering over the edge and he hadn’t really touched you yet. Where had this Stu been hiding?

He slides a hand between your thighs and the other steadies your hips, holding you still. As he lets his tongue enter you, your head rolls back on the bed as you try desperately not to make a sound. You can feel the sound of his name echo in your chest but you won’t let it out, not yet. 

The hand on your thigh moves above his tongue, pressing again against your sensitivity as he dips his tongue in and out of you, letting it brush against any skin inside it came in contact with. You could feel the ease of his motion, every brush of his tongue weaving in and out of you. You could feel yourself dripping, every cell in your body wanted to scream out of ecstasy but you couldn’t let him win. Not yet. 

His tongue slips out of you and onto your clit, replacing his thumb. He circles around you, sucking hard and nibbling softly. He puts two fingers together and slides into you again, moving your hips along with him. You fist the sheets tightly, holding on for life as you try desperately not to scream for him. He lets his tongue wander downwards with his fingers, switching back and forth every few moments. His pace gets faster as his head bobs with the motion of his fingers and you lose yourself, combing your fingers through his hair and letting your hands follow his movements, puling a little too tightly on his blue locks. His tongue brushes against your clit again as he sneaks a third finger into you. You gasp, the grip on your lips loosens out from between your teeth and you shatter under the pressure. 

“Stu, Stu oh my god... fuck!” 

You’re too immersed in the sensations he provides you to even be upset, at the sound of his name he thrusts his fingers deep into you and you feel yourself shatter. Every muscle in your body tingles and buzzes, you pull his hair tight as he lifts himself out of you, hovering over you to watch your expression as you fall apart under his influence. You moan his name again and your muscles tense under waves of pure bliss. You breathe heavy, catching your breath slowly as your muscles weaken beneath him and you collapse completely. His dark eyes come up to meet you before laying down next to you. 

“I figured I kept you waiting long enough,” he hummed in your ear. “Sorry about the Monopoly thing-” He waited for your response but you only smile, chest heaving to regain your breath.

“-But it’s about time I won something.”


End file.
